ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinia
Kinia is Napat's best friend and one of the top three finalists of Season 2. Her real name is Sonia Durkin, but she calls herself America Chavez, an Avenger. Challenges Faced * Day 1: Kinia wore the cloud emblem and put on a flawless performance on the challenges, only for Ghada to beat her to the rings when they were facing the Eyeless Demons. * Day 2: Kinia defeated Roska at the Ring Climb, escaped the Spider's Tunnel with Oklar and crossed The Riddle Bridge. Despite spilling the Dragon's Blood in the Wizard's Tower, she remains the leader with 6 lives and 1 ring. * Day 3: Kinia lost two more lives. However, she destroyed all of the demons' fires at The Burning Battlements and despite the blindfolds, managed to follow Lauha's orders at the Wizard's Tower and evaded the Thrall Demons, but she had to give all of them to Lauha, because she was low on lives. * Day 4: Kinia managed to find her way through the Dark Path despite losing Roska and she was the only warrior to get past the Thrall Demons, not once, but twice. But at the Leap of Faith, she was too nervous to make the jump and at Dragon's Roost, Napat beat her to the nest. * Day 5: Kinia and Lauha destroyed the demon's fire, despite losing Napat and made it across The High Walk with him, but the Blasted Mountain overwhelmed them as Napat completed the stone totem although he didn't pull the sled up to the top of the hill first. She was racing Lauha after getting struck 3 times by Nevar, but got through the portal. Final Week * Day 1: Kinia wore the wave emblem. She defeated Varna at the Long Staff after he defeated Ersca and Ishal. She even beat Ersca to the ring when they were facing the Eyeless Demons. * Day 2: Kinia defeated Grema at the Ring Climb and won back a life there only to lose it at the Riddle Bridge. She and Varna, however, managed to escape the Spider's Tunnel. * Day 3: Kinia was defeated by Varna at the Long Staff and lost the Demon Square again. She was one of three warriors to win back a life at the Burning Battlements, but lost it when Ishal couldn't guide her past the Thrall Demons. * Day 4: Kinia managed to beat Varna to the rings at the Dark Path and made the jump at the Leap of Faith. But, once again, the blindfolds were too much for her at the Thrall Threads when she chose Napat to guide her through the maze. * Day 5: Kinia suffered the same fate as Grema, but made a comeback at the High Walk. She was knocked out at The Way of the Warrior after Varna completed it. Category:Wave Warriors Category:Superheroes Category:Avengers Category:Females Category:Damsels In Distress Category:Gymnasts Category:Martial Artists Category:Allies Category:Athletic Category:Lovers Category:Flight Category:Series 2 Category:Power Tower Participants Category:POM Run of The Night Category:Cloud Warriors